Minecraft 1.14 Update
Minecraft 1.13 The Aquatic Update Changelog -Added Dolphins -Added Electric Eels -Added Angler Fish (Can Be Fished) -Added Coelacanths (Can Be Fished) -Added In Game Fish (Fish, Salmon, Clownfish and Pufferfish) -Added Pirates -Added Sea Turtles -Added Kelp -Added Coconuts -Added Palm Trees -Added Maroon Dye -Added Maroon Wool -Added Charcoal Block -Wood Variants For Trapdoors -Shipwrecks Are A New Natural Generating Structure -Added Weather Sensor -Added Soulstone -Added Corn Crop -Added Zebras (A New Horse Variant) -Shatter Enchantment (Breaks Armor Faster) -Sinking Curse (Sinks In Water) -Breaking Curse (Lowers Durability) -Added Snow Bricks -New Coral Reef Biome -New Kelp Forest Biome -New Ocean Trench Biome -Added Coral Blocks -Electrocution Potion Effect (Giving To You By Electric Eels) -Added Placers -Sugar Cane Block In-Depth -Ocean Trench Biome *Rare Biome *Very Deep and Dark *Angler Fish Spawn *Electric Eels Spawn *Coelacanths Rarely Spawn *Kelp Is Scarce And Green *Fish Are Rare -Kelp Forest Biome *Uncommon Biome *Not Very Shallow But Also Not Very Deep *Dolphin Spawn *Fish Spawn *Clownfish Spawn *Pufferfish Spawn *Sea Turtles Spawn *Electric Eels Rarely Spawn *Coelacanths Rarely Spawn *Kelp Is Long And Almost Touches The Surface And Grows At The Bottom Kf The Sea Floor -Coral Reef Biome *Rare Biome *Colorful And Shallow *Coral Blocks (Dyeable) *Pufferfish Spawn *Fish Spawn *Clownfish Spawn *Sea Turtles Spawn *Dolphin Spawn *Electric Eels Rarely Spawn *Coelacanths Rarely Spawn *Fish Are Common -Fishing 2.0 *Fish Only Spawn In Certain Biomes *Fish Spawn In All Biomes *Salmon Only Spawn In Snow Biomes *Pufferfish Are Rare But Can Be Found In Every Biome But It Is Common In Coral Reef Biomes *Clownfish Are Rare But Can Be Found In Every Biome But Snow Biomes It Is Common In Coral Reef Biomes *Angler Fish Are Extremely Rare But Can Be More Easily Found In Ocean Trenches *Fish Can Be Seen As Mobs And Can Be Killed For Their Item Counterpart (Fish, Salmon, Pufferfish, Clownfish, Anglerfish) -Mobs *Fish Swim Around In Most Ocean Biomes And Drop Their Item Counterpart When Killed *Salmon Swim Around In Snow Biomes And Drop Their Item Counterpart When Killed *Pufferfish Swim Around In Most Ocean Biomes And Drop Their Item Counterpart When Killed *Clownfish Swim Around In Most Ocean Biomes And Drop Their Item Counterpart When Killed *Anglerfish Are Extremely Rare And Can Be Found In Trenches. They Attack You And Deal 2.5 Hearts Of Damage And Drop Their Item Counterpart When Killed *Electric Eel Swim Around In Trenches And Can Rarely Be Found In Coral Reefs They Give You The Electrocution Potion Effect When Provoked They Drop Nothing When Killed *Coelacanths Are Extremely Rare But Can Be Found In Any Biome And Drop Their Item Counterpart When Killed *Added Zebras A New Horse Variant (Like Donkeys And Mules) And Spawn In Savana Biomes. They Act Identical To Donkeys *Sea Turtles Spawn Only In Coral Reef Biomes And Unlike All The Other Fish, Can Survive On Land They Drop Nothing When Killed *Pirates Appear As Skeletons Wearing Pirate Attire And Are Equipped With An Stone Sword and Spawn In Shipwrecks They Also Wear Iron Boots With The Sinking Curse -Plants *Kelp Is A New Plant That Can Be Found In Ocean Biomes. When Broken It Gives You Kelp (Item) *Corn Is A New Crop That Grows From Corn Kernels. Corn Can Be Eaten And Cooked Into Cooked Corn *Coconuts Have A Rare Chance Of Being Dropped From Palm Tree Leaves and Can Be Made Into Milk When Combined With A Bucket *Palm Trees Spawn On Beaches When A Coral Reef Is Nearby They Also Have A Chance Of Dropping Coconuts -Enchantments *Shatter Is An Enchantment That Can Be Applied To Swords And Breaks Armor Faster Than Before (Shatter I 10%, Shatter II 20%, Shatter III 25%) *Sinking Is A Curse For Boots And Makes The Player To Automatically Sink In Water *Breaking Is A Curse For All Armor That Makes Armor Lose Durability Faster *Loyalty can be applied to tridents. -Misc *Trapdoors Now Come In All 6 Wood Variations (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Dark Oak And Jungle) *Sugar Cane Blocks Are A Compact Way Of Storing Sugar Cane *Soulstone Is Made From Soulsand And Can Be Made Into Soulstone Slabs, Soulstone Stairs And Soulstone Pillars *Placers Are A New Redstone Block That Works Like A Dispenser But Can Place Blocks *Shipwrecks Are A New Natural Spawning Structure That Contains A Chest With Random Loot And Spawn Pirates They Can Be Found In Ocean Biomes *Charcoal Blocks Can Be Crafted With 9 Charcoal and Can Be Used To Compactly Store Charcoal *Weather Sensors Act Like Daylight Sensors but Activate When It Rains or Snows *Igloos Are Now Made Of Snow Bricks *Cosmos Are A New Flower Which Can Be Made Into Maroon Dye Which Can Be Crafted Into Maroon Wool, Maroon Beds, Maroon Carpet, Maroon Stained Clay, Maroon Concrete, Maroon Terracotta, etc *Coral Blocks Which Spawn Naturally In Coral Reef Biomes Can Be Any Of The Dyeable Colors -Achievements *Killing A Coelacanth Will Give You The Achievement "Living Fossil" *Crafting Coconut Milk Will Give You The Achievement "Going Vegan" *Entering a Ocean Trench Biome will give you the achivement "Welcome to the Deep" -Easter Eggs *Naming A Pufferfish Apollo Will Turn It Red *Naming A Tamed Wolf _jeb Will Make Its Collar Alternate Between All The Colors *Right Clicking A Painting With A Piece Of Paper Will Turn It Into A 2x2 Pixelated Version Of The Mona Lisa *When Fishing There's A 1% Of Getting A Cooked Porkchop Named "Jeb's Snack Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Updates